


Entoan

by Psychopathic_Nerd54



Series: Dem Salty Bois (and friends) One Shots [18]
Category: Dem Salty Bois - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Embarrassing Situations, Getting Together, Honestly Pat and Entoan are both horrible friends, Honestly there's probably blackmail material that comes out of this somehow, It's a wonder how they live together without killing each other, M/M, Pat is a bad friend, Payback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychopathic_Nerd54/pseuds/Psychopathic_Nerd54
Summary: Entoan has a crush and misguidedly asks Pat for help. Honestly he should have known better.Patrck is a horrible friend, or maybe not too bad after all.
Relationships: Garuku | Garuku Bluemoon/PatrckStatic (mentioned), Gunner Gumm/Donald Van Houten
Series: Dem Salty Bois (and friends) One Shots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929742
Kudos: 2





	Entoan

"Patrck!" Entoan exclaimed, waltzing rather suddenly into Pat's room, causing him to jump. The latter was laying on his bed, casually scrolling through Twitter when this happen.

"Entoan!" Pat exclaimed back once he gained his composure. He was used to this stuff by now but this was rather strange since Entoan has not talked to him for a week. Ever since he and Gar had gotten back at Entoan by fucking really loudly when he was trying to sleep, he had been ignoring both of their existences completely.

Entoan flopped on Pat's bed, looking up at him. "I know I'm not talking to you right now but I met someone and I need your help." Pat smirked down at Entoan. "And NO, you may _not_ tease me about it."

Pat rolled his eyes at him.

"Just talk to her. I'm sure you can win her over with your undeniable charm and wit." Pat teased, patting Entoan's head like he would a dog.

"You're bad at not teasing." Entoan pouted.

"I learn from the best." Patrck smirked.

Entoan grabbed a pillow and smacked Patrck with it. "Stop being a dick and help me."

Patrck laughed. "Man, you must really like this girl. Who is she anyways?"

Entoan blushed slightly. "Honestly I don't know yet."

Patrck raised his eyebrow at his friend, suddenly intrigued.

"Well, how did you meet?"

Entoan scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Technically we haven't yet."

"Well then how am I supposed to help you if you know nothing about her?" Patrck exclaimed incredulously.

"Hey, I do know something about her. I know that "she" is actually a dude." Entoan may or may not have muttered that last part quietly.

"Ooh," Patrck cooed with a smirk. "Alpha-Male, Lady Snatching, Bad Boy Entoan is actually just as gay as his best friend. Well, how sweet."

Entoan smacked Patrck a few more times with the pillow.

"First of all: no one calls me any of that. Ever. Maybe in college but no, not at all. Second of all: if you don't help me, I'll tell Gar you fucked me like a little slut last night."

Pat's face fell almost immediately, a glare replacing the smirk. "You wouldn't."

"Do you really want to find out?" Entoan teased, finally getting to be the one to smirk at Pat in this situation.

Patrck rolled his eyes.

"Well, if you want to talk to him, I hear placing a bet with your best friend to watch him do something completely embarrassing only to have it backfire completely on you works wonders."

"I really hate you sometimes."

"What? It got me Gar!"

"No, _I_ got you Gar. Now return the favor, asshole."

Pat sighed. "Well, how do you know him, Entoan?"

"I already told you, I don't really know him."

"Well, how do you know _of_ him?"

"He works at that coffee shop I go to every morning--"

" _You_ drink coffee? Since when?" Pat cut in in fake astonishment.

Entoan rolled his eyes. "Since last week. I just didn't want to be here when you and Gar woke up after your...present...last week and witness any more than I did the night before." Pat smirked at Entoan. "But I heard of that place from Dan and I thought I'd check it out. He was working and he immediately caught my eye. He's been working every day this week so I've been going every day. That's why I haven't been here in the mornings."

Entoan's face erupted into the cutest little smile Patrck had ever seen on him, his cheeks turning red slightly. Patrck coo-ed at him teasingly.

"Awe, little Entoan finally has a crush! They grow up so fast!"

Patrck then got hit by another pillow.

"I said no teasing. Help."

"Just fucking talk to him, Entoan. It's not that hard. Wait until he leaves work if you have to, just do it."

As Patrck spoke, he uninterestedly looked back down to his phone, continuing to scroll through Twitter.

"You're not being helpful, Patrck." Entoan complained.

Patrck sighed, turning his phone off and looking back at Entoan.

"Do I need to go down to that coffee shop with you and help you talk to him?"

"Maybe." Entoan answered immediately.

Pat stood up suddenly at that answer.

"Then let's do this!"

~~~

The two walked into the coffee shop. Entoan was nervously fiddling with his thumbs as they went as Patrck walked with complete confidence.

Patrck pulled Entoan to a stop upon entering the shop.

"Is he working today?" Pat asked the man.

"Yeah, over there." Entoan pointed out a man behind the counter. Patrck smirked to himself at the sight of him, making up his mind on what he was going to do. Entoan gulped, suddenly much more nervous than he was before entering.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" Patrck called throughout the shop. Everyone's attention diverted to them.

" _What the hell are you doing?_ " Entoan hissed at his friend, blushing madly. Patrck just shushed him.

"MY NAME IS PATRCK, THIS RIGHT HERE IS MY FRIEND ENTOAN! NO ONE GETS TO LEAVE THIS SHOP UNTIL ENTOAN HERE TALKS TO THAT MAN RIGHT THERE!" Patrck pointed to the man Entoan pointed out to him upon entering. "AND NO ONE CAN COME IN EITHER SO YOU TWO BETTER MAKE IT QUICK!"

Whispers broke out in the shop, most people were picking up on what was going on but there were a few who Entoan could tell was trying to decide if something dangerous was going on.

Entoan turned to Patrck, starting to walk out. "M-maybe this was a bad idea." Entoan stuttered out.

"Oh no you don't." Patrck pulled him back in. "You embarrassed me to get Gar and now I'm returning the favor like you asked."

" _That whole thing was your idea._ This is completely different!"

"Should have thought about that before coming to me for help. Now _go talk to him_!"

Patrck pushed Entoan towards the man who was curiously staring at them. He seemed a bit flustered that he was called out like that but he seemed more intrigued than anything. Entoan blushed a deeper shade of red before slowly making his was over to him, mentally cursing the day he was born.

"H-hi." Entoan stuttered out in embarrassment upon reaching the man.

"Hello, _Entoan_." The man responded slyly, with a teasing hint in his voice. "Would you like to explain what just happened?"

Entoan scratched the back of his neck, looking down.

"I'm sorry about that. My friend, he just wants to embarrass me since the way I helped him get his boyfriend was through an embarrassing situation like this." Entoan mumbled without thinking, trying to make the most of an awkward situation. It wasn't until the man's eyes widened that he realized what he said.

"What does your friend getting a boyfriend have to do with this interaction." Entoan moaned in embarrassment, closing his eyes.

"Nothing at all, ignore I said that." The man raised an amused eyebrow at Entoan, a quiet chuckle escaping his lips.

"Sure thing." A short silence filled the space. The entire shop was eyeing them curiously whilst Patrck stood at the door like a security guard, that stupid smirk not leaving his face. "So would you like to explain why it's so important you talk to me right now?"

Entoan gulped, bracing himself for the inevitable rejection to come. "I-I stupidly decided to go to Patrck for help because...Well, I think you're cute and want to ask you out but I've been too shy to talk to you on my own accord."

The guy looked surprised at Entoan's confession. Rightfully so, in all honesty. Entoan would have been surprised too if he was in this guy's position. He immediately regretted saying it.

"And what if I'm not gay?" Entoan felt his heart drop at the question. Of course, he's probably straight. Entoan shouldn't have expected any different.

"Then forget this happened and I'll just leave." Entoan turned to walk away, a disappointed pout showing on his face. An audible audience of disappointed 'awwe's' could be heard. But then Entoan felt a hand grab his wrist.

"Well then _you're_ lucky I happen to be bi and you may or may not have caught my eye first time you came in." Entoan's face erupted into a smile.

"Can I have the pleasure to ask your name, then?" Entoan asked, confidence he hadn't had yet finally showing.

A smirk showed on the guy's face. "My friends call me Dlive."

"Well then Dlive," Entoan smirked back. "Let me give you my number and you should call me later."

"Sounds good to me."

A few moments later, the shop erupted into applause and Entoan was making his way back to a still smirking Patrck, an excited smile on his face.

"See? Embarrassment works wonders, doesn't it?"

"Shut up, Patrck."


End file.
